


Korean Haxs vs Turning on airplane mode

by marshalofthesovietunion (orphan_account)



Category: Ang - Fandom, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Frustration, Hacking, Humor, Nighttime, No Plot/Plotless, Quickies, Stalking, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marshalofthesovietunion
Summary: A new counter to Dokkaebi has been found...





	Korean Haxs vs Turning on airplane mode

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and I really only post here as a hobby. I won't update or post often, but I hope you enjoy my short (and crappy) fic.

Rural Illinois, USA 

 

The Nimmels Rifle Factory was built by Colt in the 1960s to make M16s and the corresponding 5.56mm ammunition for soldiers in Vietnam and continued to do so until 1975, when the entire facility was abandoned for unknown reasons and was never reactivated. There were cobwebs everywhere, graffiti covered every other wall and syringes, bottles, wrappers and cigarette butts were strewn about the dusty ground. The occasional body was also found here too. This was the setting Grace Nam, better known as Dokkaebi, found herself in. It was incredibly hard to sneak in the place with glass, old machinery and rusty cartridges and rifles littering the floor while also trying to not bump into assembly lines and boxes. She was there because a few kilometres away they had raided a suspected a illegal Warhammer 40k miniature operation. The bosses present fled in different directions and she had followed Marius Streicher (ACOG Removal Appeal papers were found outside) to the Nimmel factory were he was to be found and arrested. Or killed. The silence was like a blanket covering a child as Nam advanced down a decrepit hallway in the office section of the building where lights flickered as if it was a horror movie. The second floor seemed have escaped most of the abuse that the rest of building endured over the 40 years it been left to rot. Feeling that her quarry was on the same floor as her, Grace slipped the tablet out of it's pouch and switched it on. The dim light illuminated Grace's face as the menu popped on the screen and then tapped 'find phone' with her finger. The hack would typically take a second to make any phone in the vicinity vibrate or ring, but too Dokkaebi's confusion there was no signal for five seconds. She canceled the action and tried again. Three seconds. Five seconds. Ten seconds. The frustration in her body grew with every passing moment until she slammed her fist into the wall.

 

Marius was trying to suppress his chuckling as he heard the Korean pounding the wall in anger, which then turned into audible muttering of curses and threats. He glanced at his phone again and barely held back laughter. Airplane mode was enabled. 


End file.
